


Hink and Pigge

by Brewrites



Series: Hidge Week 2019 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hidge Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brewrites/pseuds/Brewrites
Summary: Hidge Week Day 7: Hidge Appreciation Day/ Free DayHunk and Pidge discuss fandom works from their time in space.





	Hink and Pigge

“They wrote a book about us?” She asked as she picked up the copy that Hunk had placed on the coffee table. “They wrote a book about us and you stood outside the bookstore for hours and didn’t get it signed?” 

He shrugged. “It’s not about us, necessarily,” He said. “It’s a fictional representation of characters that may or may not represent us in our adventures in space.” He had learned to avoid her glares in the years that they had been married. “And I couldn’t get it signed because it’s multiple authors that really seem to get us especially, if I do say so myself.” 

“Really?” She asked him, licking the batter from the apology cupcakes he had started to bake to make it up to her for having to sleep in an empty bed. “How so?” She asked. 

“They call us Hidge,” He said. “That’s our ship name, or I supposed the ship name between Hink and Pigge.” 

“Hink and Pigge?” She asked, not entirely sure how it was legal to give them such terrible names, even though they were fictional characters apparently. She took a deep breath and let it go. “I guess it’s better than Punk.” 

He laughed. “You should read it when I’m done,” he said. “These writers really get our dynamic. They make me a much better romantic though. So just promise me you won’t fall more in love with Hink than me.” 

She pushed the book from his hands and pulled him into a kiss. “That could never happen.”


End file.
